The one they call Destiny
by NaniNanashi
Summary: Relena had enough of her life and decides to runaway for a life she never had. But then a new threat rises and Relena is stuck in the middle...
1. Default Chapter Title

The One They call Destiny 

Prologue

Relena closed the doors for the final time. She walked down the steps of her home for the last time. She wanted so much to leave and now she was having doubts. 'Pull yourself together Relena.' she thought. But she didn't take ten steps before she ran, ran into the dark of the night.

Chapter one.

Hilde gave a resentful sigh. She and the other girls had been looking for Relena for two months and nothing not a clue was found in the attempt to find her. Hilde sighed again. 'I wonder how is she..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Jensen, what's up?!" came a happy voice.

Relena turned to see a violet haired girl with lapis eyes came running to her.

"Hey Espeon, how did your date go?" 'Jensen asked. Espeon smirked at that notion. " Not so well for him, he tried something at me so I decked him." 

" When will you stop doing that? If you keep it up, they will start putting rumors on you." Jensen sat on a bench and motioned Espeon to sit next to her. "It's just so hard to find a gentlemen that respects you, is that too much to ask?" Espeon collapsed on the bench next to her. "Don't worry, you'll find the right person." Jensen giggled.

In fact, Relena was thinking of Quatra and how a great couple they would make. 'Heero' she thought. ' I wish..' NO, she stopped herself. Its time to move on. He's gone now.' She said to herself sadly as she picked herself up at the sound of the bell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was busy typing on his computer digging into the files in search of the missing princess. 'I'm sorry Relena, I didn't mean too...' He increased his typing speed till his hands were a blur and sore. 'Damn' He silently cured himself for his weakness. He got up to the cafeteria and made himself some coffee. When he entered, he was greeted with Duo and Wufei. Duo gave Heero a weary smile when Wufei nodded to him. "Any luck?" Duo asked "No" he replied. "Hey don't worry, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself so don't worry so much k?" Duo reassured him." 'I hope your right Duo...'

Just then Hilde walked in with Marian.(AN: I decided that she didn't die and didn't marry Wufei:) "How is it going?" asked Hilde. "Not very well." replied Wufei.

" Well, lets hope for the best..." Marian trailed off...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(somewhere...)

"Doctor, we think we found the pilot that reaches our expectations."

"Good, who is it?" said a voice.

"It is Relena Dorlian but she is currently missing."

"Don't worry, I'm friends with her and I believe she will gladly come willingly." Said Dr. Juno

'It's been a long time since we last met.' She said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: ok there you have it. My first chapter. Please tell me what you think and don't flame me TOO hard! :)

The next chapter should be out in a few days. Ja Ni!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The one they call Destiny

Chapter two

' ' thoughts

" " talking

Jensen walked to her dorm room which she shared with Espeon. She entered the room to find it in a complete mess. "ESPEON!" Jensen shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Juno and her niece, Shinki who was 4 years old, walked to the shuttle that would take them to Earth and Relena. ' I hope we are not too late.' Juno thought...

(12 hours later...)

Dr. Juno woke up to see Shinki playing with her dolls. She smiled. 'Shinki was only 4 and had already graduated collage, yet she seems so childish at times.' The shuttle slowly landed and the two walked into the shuttle port where a car was waiting for them. Inside they were surprised to be greeted by...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on Trowa, we better hurry and tell the others what we found." Quatra said. Trowa gave a short nod and quickened his steps. ' Not again, why now? Could it be because...' But Trowa's thoughts were cut in for he had arrived at the meeting room. He cleared his voice and said in a loud voice. " My friends, we have a new threat in our hands..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen collapsed on the couch. 'Finally done.' she said to herself. Just then the door slammed open and a hot tempered Espeon stomped in. "Can you believe it? He tried to drug me! Can you.. What happened to the mess I made?" she asked with a puzzled face.

"I cleaned it up for you, that's what happened." Jensen replied. Espeon smiled." Thanks, I wasn't able too 'cuz I had a date and...OOoooo that bastard! He tried to do something on me!!" Espeon fumed. "You already said that." Jensen rolled her eyes. Espeon sighed. "Sorry, it just gets me so mad..." she trailed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DR. J?" Juno asked surprised. Shinki gave a curious glace at him before noticing his arm. She took a few steps away. "Surprised to see me?" Dr. J asked. "Well, yes of course I am, what do you want?" Juno asked. "Well come in first." he motioned them to enter the car and they did with Shinki a little hesitant. After the car drove to a local high school, Dr. J started to speak. "I'm just here to see that you find Relena and persuade her to help us." He said carefully. "Don't worry, I know what to do..." and with that, she and her niece walked towards the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen and Espeon were eating dinner and talking about just stuff when the doorbell rang. Jensen got up to answer it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a middle aged women with a little girl. "May I help you?" Jensen asked uneasy. " Yes, is Miss Relena Dorlian here?" She asked Jensen straight in the eye...

Authors note: O.k. that's it, hope you enjoyed it. It was a little choppy sorry I'll do better next time. Please R&R. The next chapter of this epic will come out tomorrow or less. We'll see :)


	3. Default Chapter Title

The one they called Destiny

Chapter three

"Dr. Juno? What... I don't understand..." Jensen started but couldn't finish. "Is it all right that we come in? We have lots to discuss."

Jensen led the two into the living room where Espeon stood. "Jensen, who are these people?" She asked. "These people from my past."

"Yes," Juno spoke up; "we are here for a important matter. Relena, there is so much to tell you." 

"Relena? I thought...oh!" Espeon turned to Jensen "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. "does it really matter? I'm still who I am." "I know," Espeon smiled.

"Well now to business. There is this rebellious group that has been forming recently and we only now found out about. Their numbers are growing with each passing day and they manufacture their own weapons too. Unfortunately we don't know what it is but fortunately we have our own secret weapon too. We have combined the five gundams into one fighting unit. The name of this fighting machine is up to you."

"Why me?" Relena asked

"Because we were hoping that you will pilot it." Shinki said...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First Relena now a war, what's next? Lunch?" Duo yawned.

"Oh shut up Duo." Hilde said irritated. " Sorry." Duo whined. 

" It's just I miss Lena." "We all do." Said Quatra. "How about you Wufei?" Wufei granted. "He means yes." Said Marian. Wufei granted again. "So how is Heero taking it? Haven't heard of him in a while." Duo said. "He went to Earth." Trowa said walking in. "How do you know?" Duo asked. "He told me." He said simply. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, how could he? I'm his best friend!" And Duo ran around ranting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you say Relena? Would you please?" Juno asked pleadingly. "I don't know, this would be going against my beliefs." Relena said.

"But if they destroy the peace, all would be lost. Wouldn't it be better to try and defend I what you belief in?" Juno questioned.

"Please Miss Relena?" Little Shinki asked. Relena looked from Shinki, to Dr. Juno and finally to Espeon. "I accept." Juno smiled and so did Shinki. Then Espeon asked, "Could I come too?" She looked at Jensen and then to Juno. "Please?" Shinki tug at Dr. Juno's sleeve and whispered something into her ear. Juno smiled and nodded. She straightened up and looked at Espeon. "I don't see why not." "YYIIPPEE!!!" Shouted Espeon.. Relena laughed and smiled with happiness...

Authors note: K that's three, so tell me what you think and R&R:)

Ja Ni


	4. Default Chapter Title

The one they call Destiny

Chapter Four

The foursome walked out of the school and into the car that awaited them. There Doctor J greeted them and went into more details on the new organization.

The car drove back to the shuttle port where they were to board the shuttle into space...

"Relena are you ok? you seem very quite." Juno asked worried. 

Relena smiled. "I'm fine. It's just that if we become gundam pilots, will we meet the gundam guys?" 

Juno slowly nodded. "Well in that case, I'll go as Jensen so they won't know who I am. I'm dead for all they care." Relena stated. "Good idea, a code name. Espeon should have one too just incase." Dr. J said thoughtfully. 

"Oh, okay, well how about...Seki? I hide and you seek!" Espeon asked excitedly. "That would be great. From now on your Seki and I'm Jensen." Jensen and Seki shook hands and laughed. Shinki smiled. She was going to like these two girls.

After a few hours, the shuttle descended to a landing and finally stopped. The had finally reached their destination. Colony L2. Seki marveled at the empty space. "I never ever been in space. Its so quite."

"I know what you mean. C'mon we better hurry." Dr. J said The group left and was heading to what looked like a abandoned warehouse. "What are we doing here?" Jensen asked. 

"This is my lab." Juno said and with that, she pushed a switch and the floor began to shake. Within minutes they were sinking down into the ground. Its an elevator!'

Jensen said amazed. 

The elevator descended into the floor for 6 levels. Each time they past a level there was a barrier that closed on top of them. "For safety." Juno said. After the endless flight, there was a final break of light and the group reached a door. "Welcome to my lab and home." Juno sad...

Everything was so spectacular. There was a gym, rooms for them, a maze of other components and a hanger. "Here your gundam are stored." Dr. J said. Then he turned to Seki and said "You will also have a gundam but not as powerful so its kind of like the originals." 

Jensen and Seki walked into the hanger. Shinki flipped on the lights and there before stood before them were the gundams!. Jensen couldn't believe it. Her gundam was a silver white and black. It was smaller then the originals but that was so it could go faster. Seki was also pretty amazed. Hers was a metallic blue and pure gold. It was also the same shape as Jensen's. "Well what are you going to call yours?" Shinki piped up. "I'm going to call mine Life." Seki said. She then turned to Jensen "What about you?" Seki questioned. Jensen looked at her gundam. From it's feathered tipped wings to the emerald green eyes. "Destiny." she whispered...

Okay, that's four and hope you liked it, number five might come later today.

Ja Ni!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

The one they call Destiny

Chapter 5

The two girls have been training for two months now and have made a great amount of progress in the short time. They have learned about strategies and battle tactics. They have mastered hand to hand combat skills and are now ready to be known. "Jensen, you ready yet?" Seki asked. Seki has grown very much. She now has muscles and is more clever and sly. She is also more serious though she still has her cheery side. 

"Coming." Jensen cried. Jensen has also changed in physical and emotional ways. She dyed her hair black and wears green contact lenses to hide who she really is. She is more athletic and has grown muscles. She learned a lot of things from Juno and Doctor J. 

The two girls were going to go to Colony 1x58999 for their first mission. "ready to go." Seki asked. "More then ever, lets do it." The duo left for the shuttle in a flash...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Quatra, do we really have to escort wind to the shuttle? I mean he is a big boy and all.." Duo asked as he walked into the shuttle port. "Its our job, remember?" said Quatra.

"Oh yeah.." Duo said thoughtfully, "No wonder I have to wear this uniform." he mumbled. "Didn't you forget something else?" Trowa asked amused.

"No, I don't think so.. OH wait our tickets! I forgot our tickets!!" 

"Don't worry, I got them ." Heero cut in. "Whew, thanks man." Duo sighed in relief. "Hm." was the only reply he got before they were pushed into the port by a crowd. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Seki or we are gonna miss our flight." Jensen said hurriedly. "Okay I'm coming." and the two sprinted to their flight gate. In no time they were boarding onto the shuttle. "Hey, did you see a crowd when we first boarded this shuttle?" Jensen asked Seki. She shrugged. " Yeah maybe someone important is on this flight too."

No sooner were the words spoken Milliardo and the Gundam boys walked aboard. "Holy sh*t." Jensen cursed under her breath. She dug her head into her book incase they might recognize her under her disguise.

Seki looked at Jensen. 'This should be an interesting flight.' she thought amused...

Okay, sorry for the delay, hope you liked it. The next chapter might come out tomorrow or the day after, we'll see. Ja ni !!!!:):)


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

The plan ride was long and restless. Jensen kept on looking at her brother and the gundam boys. She missed everyone and especially... 'No, not anymore.' she shook her head silently. Already Seki was flirting with the boy in front of them which so happens to be Duo. 

The talking made Jensen sick and snapped, "Do you guys mind? I'm trying unsuccessfully trying to read." and went back to her book. Duo raised an eyebrow and Seki explained, "She isn't the happy go lucky kind of mood today." Duo nodded understanding, pointed to Heero and said, "I know what you mean."

Relena rolled her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Finally after two more hours, they finally landed on the colony. Relena was glad to get off the shuttle and dragged Seki, who was still flirting with Duo, to their hotel room in the shuttle port. Bursting into the room, she immediately went to the computer to talk to Juno. "Hello Dr. Juno, are you there?"

The screen was blank and suddenly the fax came to life. It then faxed a paper that was addressed to the girls. Seki picked it up and read aloud.

Dear Jensen and Seki,

You might be wondering where am I. Well I can't tell you but I can tell you your mission is to protect Milliardo Peacecraft. He will be attaining a world union celebration and you will be there. Be on the alert, assassins are everywhere.

- Juno

I'm very very very very sorry this came so late. Forgive me?


End file.
